


Bad Penny

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-04
Updated: 2001-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe always turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Penny

It's after midnight.

It's dark backstage.

There's nobody else around.

"God _dammit_ , Joe..." Billy's voice is harsh with smoke and shouting, and catches roughly in his throat.

Joe smirks. "What is it now, William? Am I too close? Not close enough? Do you even know any more? Well, do you?" Joe _is_ close, right there, right up against Billy. Joe's never been good with distances or spaces. Or silence.

There's nothing new about the warmth and weight of Joe's body pressed up against Billy.

"You know I always give you what you need, Billy."

"Since when have you ever given me what I wanted?"

"You're not listening," Joe chides mockingly. "I never give you what you _want_. I give you what you _need_."

There's nothing new, though neither of them would ever admit to it if pressed, about Joe's hand sliding slowly up Billy's thigh.

"And you need this."

The blood, though, that drips sluggishly down the side of Joe's face and neck to stain Billy's faded jeans, and the gaping hole in the side of Joe's head, that is new.

"I hate you," Billy says softly.

"I know." Joe grins savagely. "But we've still got hours still until morning, Billy-boy. Hours more until you're all alone again."

"Fuck..."

Joe can't tell if Billy's waiting for dawn or dreading it. And to tell the truth for once, neither is Billy.


End file.
